


Holang-i

by countrysundae



Series: Ancient Hybrid Series [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ancient Hybrid, Ancient Hybrid Jooheon, Bears, F/M, Fluff, Holang-i Jooheon, Hybrid - Freeform, Nothing major though, Slice of Life, Tiger Jooheon, Tigers, Very fluffy, bear attacks?, dangun folklore, holang-i, lee jooheon - Freeform, mentions of gore/ blood, monsta x hybrid, no lions though sorry!, oh my!, slice of life meets fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: Once upon a time, when the tigers blew smoke….Tell me, little human, why you are on the other side of the mountain?” He asks you again, eyes glittering as he stares at you.





	Holang-i

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read!!: This story is loosely based of the Dangun folklore! I highly recommend you read a little about it just to get a good understanding before reading Holang-i!

You were almost there, Holang-iui Dosi or The City of Tigers. 

You were positively ecstatic, posed on the edge of your cushioned seat, popping out your headphones to listen to the bus driver speak. He told everyone you’d be there shortly and that it was slightly foggy so high up in the mountains that you all should be careful. You started to clean up your little area, repacking your bag as you cracked a smile. The hour and a half bus ride wasn’t awful, giving you just enough time for a little cat nap and time to hype up the ancient city. 

You were currently in the country that was once considered the “nation of tigers”, Korea, which once prided itself on having the perfect environment for the big cats. Though, you’ve read that the animals haven’t been seen for years in the country, since the 1920’s. You were a little bummed, but you didn’t really want to risk seeing a the third largest land predator up close and personal. You had a love for the animal since you were a little girl, seeing Bengal tigers at the local zoo, starry eyed five year old you fell in love, you eventually wound up tattooing the creature even on your body. You spent the summer after high school volunteering at a cub sanctuary in Thailand, learning more about your favorite animal. You were born in the year of the tiger too, how ironic right? It was like the creators of the universe had injected tiger’s blood into your veins! Okay, not really. Charlie Sheen’s mental breakdown shouldn’t be a joke, but, the quote was hilarious, you had to admit. You were just so overjoyed that you were here right now, about to be visiting the mysterious abandoned mountain village, where they say that the founder of the nation’s father, Hwanung, first created a rich culture for the people to abide by. How amazing was that? Even if it was just the Dangun folklore, you were excited still, seeing old ruins and temples was the reason why you decided to come here.

Coming here…..

Your wide smile slants, thinking about the events leading up to your month’s stay in the country. It had been rocky, to say the least...They had to go and do that…

You are pulled from your loathsome thoughts as the bus parks and the tour guide gives you all a map and some information pamphlets on the bygone city. He asks everyone to meet back in an hour, he was nervous about the lingering fog and with it being mid afternoon, the sun would be setting soon. You nod as you take the material, not really one to stray from the path, you hop off the bus with a grin, ready to take in the old city before you. You open the information paper and read, not leaving the grounds of the pavement just yet as you inhaled the fresh mountain air. On the other side of the mountain was Gom-ui Dosi (the City of Bears), which was not as safe to get to as Holang-iui Dosi was. You read on, locals saying that live bears do indeed live on this mountain, but, mostly on the Gom-ui Dosi side, still, it was unsafe to travel with food or camp in the area. You read on a little bit more about the ancient city, mostly just decaying temples and ruins of the city that once stood here. That’s fine you think as you put the informational papers in a side pocket of your backpack as you sling it over your shoulder once more as you start to walk into the grass, following the other people that were heading to the hidden gem in the side of a mountain. 

You spot that French couple from your group ahead of you, holding hands, being very lovey dovey to each other. You wish you hadn't taken French in highschool, hearing what they were saying before your nap was making you want to vomit. You roll your eyes and make a little gagging noise, sticking out your tongue. Ugh. Gross. You’ve sworn off all creatures of the opposite sex since your college ex boyfriend ruined your whole two weeks leading up to your getaway. 

You had met by chance as sophomores in college, you locked eyes in a physics lecture hall. He, being the least shy person you had ever met, struck up a conversation about how it must be destiny that you were in the same class and that he was going to buy you dinner. The rest was history as your cheeks flushed pink. He was perfect on paper: handsome, amazing job at a record label straight out of college, blinding smile, killer dance moves, very personable, drool worthy body, irresistible charm, the sweetest eyes that crinkle on the edges….

No. You have to remind yourself. No.

Hoseok cheated on you. 

You were planning on going to his parents for a month across the ocean, kicking off one of the Korean people’s biggest holiday’s, Gaecheonjeol (National Foundation Day or “the day on which the Heaven opens”), on the third of October. It was perfect! Everyone got what they wanted. You were going to take some time off, having just finished college with a boring marketing degree, wanting to find something more than just people and numbers and social media. He was going to work on his music and dancing, sliding in a spot a big label in the states as an intern, probably climbing the ladder with skill fast, like he does with everything. You bristled for a moment, pausing along the path mid-step. You certainly found more than just him in those sheets you shared coming home from the bar you waitressed at earlier than expected one night, two weeks before you are supposed to meet his parents for the first time. If you didn’t know Jung Hoseok was born in the same year as you, you would have assumed he was born the year of the snake. Slimy, cheating, disgusting son-of-a bi-

Your breathing stops as you come into the clearing, dissolving all your awful thoughts of your ex boyfriend like the melting of snow on a spring day. 

It was beautiful. Breathtaking even. 

A lush, green wooded forest surrounds the steps into a winding circle of grey decaying ruins and old golden temples. The steps leading down into the flat of the old village were guarded with two weathered looking statues of tigers on each side. The antique depictions of tigers always fascinated you. They look so menacing, fierce, like they could kill you just by looking at you with angry wide eyes and large sharpened teeth. You snapped a few pictures with your phone of the powerful beasts then headed down the winding steps. You brushed your fingers along the old brick wall, a little in awe that you were even here. You’ve been obsessed with tigers for so long, knowing the ancient city still existed, you of course had to convince Hoseok to come here when you were planning your trip.

You roll your eyes again as you reach the bottom of the cracking steps. Honestly, you wouldn’t let your ex ruin this for you. He had ruined enough of your life. You were here, breathing in the foggy mountain air, looking at the ruins, taking in all the sights of the golden flaking temples, feeling connected to this place as you heart swells. One more part of your intense tiger-obsessed brain was being quenched, bucket list being crossed off with your journey here. 

You take a few more pictures, walking around the ruins more as you check the time. It was almost time to go back as you head back towards the old, scary looking tiger statues. These look slightly different for some reason but, you brush it off. You leave, heading back towards the path as the remaining people below stroll about. 

You miss the way some people in your group call after you, mentioning you’ve gone the wrong way and you needed to turn back around. You were too far ahead to hear them warning you, already out of earshot to notice. 

——

You feel like you’ve been walking for some time as you whip out your phones flashlight. The trees were getting thicker and the light from the clouded sun was disappearing. The fog was heavier too. You didn’t really think that you walked this far on the way to the city, but, you were lost in your thoughts. What a typical you thing to do. 

Why do you have to be so oblivious to everything? The way back to the bus, the obvious signs that you had chosen the wrong path, the way Hoseok held your hand less, the way he said your name was different, how he didn’t call you as often, how he forced out his “I love you’s”, how the room your shared smelled like floral instead of your citrus perfume...

The brush was becoming thick, trees and vines tangling around each other, like no one took this path any more. This can’t be right. 

You let out a small gasp, stopping mid path. 

Oh my god, you were about to punch yourself. You were lost. You had taken the wrong path. You sigh as you shake your head. Why did you have to do that to yourself?! You wonder if the group was waiting for you...No, they probably drove off by now. 

SNAP. 

You hear the breaking of sticks and the crunch of leaves from behind you. Heavy breathing was seeping in the quiet forest air, making your own breathing hitch. Oh my god, what is it? A deer? No, it sounds too heavy to be a deer. It was getting closer as you were frozen on the spot, ears honing in on what it could be. Fear was consuming your thoughts, making your brain swim with the different options of what it could be. A fox? No, it had to be a heavier, larger animal to break the branches that had fallen underfoot. It was grunting now, the sound steadily approaching, the stench of something utterly foul hitting your nose. You gulp and take a deep breath, knowing what it was as soon as you smelt it, wanting to die on the spot right now. You turn on your heel quickly, flashing your light down the wooded path behind you as you see it coming at you several feet away. Lumbering in all of its massive, black, furry glory right at you.

You decide to be extra stupid today and run. 

Oh my god you think as you shoot down the thickening path, tree branches hit you in the face as you fly down the path, scratching your face and arms. You can’t outrun a bear! How could you be that stupid?! You should have just made some noise and scared it or something?! You were probably in its territory, the bear was curious to why you were out here, alone, in its forest. Your feet carry you as fast as they could. Thundering, trampling the thick grass and twigs on the forest floor. Trying to outrun the beast behind you as you hear it grunting and breathing hard, almost tickling your ear, following you farther into unknown territory. Tears are forming in your eyes, wind whipping past them, feet stinging at the impact you are forcefully pounding away from the scary beast closing in behind you.

The thickening trees part, suddenly, you finally realize where you are as you see the ruins, two different stone creatures greeted you as you run down the decaying steps. Gom-ui Dosi. The city of bears. You were on the other side of the mountain! How could not have noticed?!

You reach the bottom of the adjacent city, another stupid decision on your part as you push yourself up against the decaying wall. You brace for impact as you flash the light at the bear hurdling towards you, leaping down several steps at a time, eyes reflecting in the shine of the light from your little phone. It stands on its hind legs as it reaches you, white patch on its broad chest, licking its huge lips and barring its teeth at you. The smell of the wild animal was sickening, your stomach turns on itself. A paw swings back, you close your eyes and pray to whatever god would get you out of this mess alive. You drop to your knees, hands over your head, ready to meet your maker, chest pounding and head throbbing, death was certain at this point. 

A sound you’ve heard many times is projected above you, splitting the air like a knife, fog parting, giving way, being cut with a tigers roar. 

Wait. Huh? 

A tigers roar? In a mountain in Korea?? 

It happens so quickly, you don’t have any time to react. A low pitched snarl erupts from above you again as it forms into a full blown roar again. Cutting the tight evening air again as the bear lowers its paw and looks up at the noise from above the city. A figure clad all in black jumps down from above you, hands in its pockets, loud snarl ripping from the figure again. Something swinging and swaying behind it that you don’t quite recognize what it is. They must have an amazing phone speaker to make the sound that clear you think. The bear backs up and falls to it’s four paws again, tilting its head back and forth, heading towards the steps, lumbering away once more. You stand, the threat of the furry beast long gone now that your savior is here. 

The person whips its head around, the little light from your phone all but died out a few minutes ago. The moonlight wasn’t strong enough to pierce through the thick clouds in the night sky, the fog still lingering around the mountain so you couldn't get a clear view of the face, but you know the person is a male. His eyebrows are furrowed from what you could tell and a frown placed on his thick lips. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks in English, voice bright and clear, tone more annoyed than angry. 

You blink rapidly in response. “I was chased here?” You answer him in the form of a question, wondering what he really means. His eyes narrow even further, shifting between yours quickly, trying to figure out your response. 

“No…” He places a hand on the side of the old brick, next to your head, other hand stuffed in his pocket still. You realize he’s wearing a hat, an unusual fashion choice for the nice weather in the beginning of October in Korea, but, you brush it off. He scrunches up his nose several times. “Why were you on the path coming to Gom-ui Dosi?” He asks you again, tone very direct. “Weren’t you told not to bring food with you?” 

Your eyes widen, brows hit your forehead, your jaw comes unhinged. Your gosomi (Korean sesame seed cracker). You take off your backpack, dropping back to your knees, rummaging through the contents of your things when you see the yellow container. You forgot you bought these before the bus ride, thinking you'd eat them on the way to the temple, but, that couple saying those things made you rethink your snack. You miss the amused expression the male is looking down at you with. Your brows knit this time, thinking about what he had asked you. “How did you know I had this?” You look up at him as he smirks, thick brows quirking up for a second, his body still leaned over yours, you see something sway behind him again. It rises higher than his head as it flicks back and forth like a….tail…? 

You rise to your feet slowly, all the excitement you’ve had in your evening finally hitting your body as you start to shake, never taking your bulging eyes off the thing behind him. The moonlight suddenly spills through the clouds, illuminating the ruins of the lost city, letting you see it as clear as day. 

A tail. 

Your breathing all but stops.

A orange tail striped in beautiful unique black lines with a white tip was flicking from side to side above him. He cracks a smile, revealing pearly white sharp canines and dimples that sliced into his soft flesh where faded markings lingered on his face. Orange hair was poking out from his black beanie as he grinned at you, eyes disappearing into little half moons. You could see two bulges from the sides of the cloth covering his head. You were about to faint. You gasp for breath, not realizing you were about to send yourself into a full blown panic attack as your mind was swirling. 

“Tell me, little human, why you are on the other side of the mountain?” He asks you again, eyes glittering as he stares at you. 

You stare at his eyes as his own are observing you with amusement. “Hu-human?” You ask him, voice betraying you as it shakes when it comes out of your dry throat. His smile grows, like you are prey that’s been caught in his snare. He takes the hand that’s been stuffed in his pocket and slips it under the front of his beanie, flicking it off to reveal two fluffy mounds on the top of his head. They were the same color of his hair, tipped in black with white dots in the middle of them as they twist around his head, listening to the sounds of the forest and probably hearing your breathing hitch for the last time. Your eyes roll back into your brain, blacking out from the sight before you as you hit your head on the ancient wall behind you.

The last thing you remember seeing is a flash of orange and black. 

\-----

‘Why does my head hurt this bad?’ You ask yourself as your eyes flutter open, waking up in a dim room, the back of your skull was throbbing in pain. You groan as you sit up, knocking your forehead on a low hanging beam in front of you. You let a small cry of pain as you grip the front and back of your head with both hands. You simmer in pain for a few minutes, letting the bite of misery you’ve inflicted on yourself die down as you look around the room.

A round little lamp was to the side of you, illuminating the little dark brown room. You were tucked in a bed, blankets piled on top of you as you sit up, avoiding the beam of the wall this time. You see there's a big open area ahead of you, clanking of metal happening below you. ‘Oh’, you realize. It’s a loft. A small one at that. You tip-toe over the tan rug and peak over the floorboards. 

You all but forgot what caused you to be here in the loft in the first place. 

You see him in his kitchen, working on something on top his burns on his stove, tail swinging behind his black ripped jeans. You inhale slightly, one of his ears swivels back in your direction. 

“Good morning.” He cooly remarks. You forgot how clear his voice was as you climb down the ladder, being caught by this tiger-man-thing. “Or should I say, evening. You’ve been out for a whole day.” He takes the sizzling meat out of the pan and places the large chunks on each of the two plates laid out on the little island behind him. The dark turtleneck sweater contrasted nicely with his hair you think as you climb down, lost in thought. 

You reach the bottom, taking in the sights and smells of the homey house. There wasn’t much here besides the kitchen, a little living room area by the door, and a giant glass window with a moonlit lake right outside of it. You watch as the moon reflects from the dancing waters below, waving back at itself. “Is this a dream?” You ask, finally getting a grip on your situation. 

He chuckles warmly, a slight roar coming out first as you spin to face him sitting in his kitchen area. “No, little human.” He beckons you over with a hand. “Come eat.” You walk over to him, noticing there wasn’t much in his home as far as decorations go. “I haven’t had a guest since- I don’t know- maybe the 1800’s. Hopefully my cooking and my home is not a mess for you.” You pause mid-step.

You cock your head to the side and squint your eyes at him, head throbbing in pain once more. “I’m sorry, did you say 1800’s?” He pulls out your seat for you, patting the cherry wood for you to join him. You blink as you follow his instructions. 

“Yes, you heard me correctly, little human.” He scrunches his nose as he starts to dig into his steak and eggs. You pick up your silver fork and scoop some eggs onto it, examining the protein with a slanted expression. “If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t have brought you to my house, girl.” He doesn’t look up as he cuts into his steak with a knife, reading your thoughts seemingly. I guess this is true as you take a bite, eating the meal he’s prepared for the both of you. 

“Why did you bring me here?” You ask as you finish a few more bites. He quirks a brow at you, looking up from his water glass, peering at you over the rim with rich dark eyes. The faded markings on his body apparent, being a tiger lover, you know that the animals had the markings on their skin, as well as fur. Either this man was a crazy, an insane tiger lover, reaching heights you never could with the love for the animal, or, he really was a supernatural, immortal type of creature. 

“I couldn’t let the bears get you again.” He says as he sets down his glass. “It wouldn’t sit right with my conscious.” You nod as you continue eating. The food was actually tasty or maybe you were just really hungry. It was an awkward silence as the chewing and cuttery hitting the plates was the only thing heard. He finishes his steak, taking a large swig of water to wash it down. He pops off the glass with a happy hum. “I bet you want to know who I am.” His rich eyes find yours abruptly. 

You nod, hair falling forward as you look at him with eager eyes. He sighs as he adjusts himself on his stool to face you fully. You finish your chunk of meat as you chase it down with some water from your own glass, ready for the story. 

“My name is Jooheon.” He smiles sweetly at you, dimples coming out to play once more. “I wasn’t always like this.” He continues to smile, though you can tell it’s one tainted with sadness now. “I used to be a full blown siberian tiger.” He lets the information sink in to your still aching brain for a minute. “Since you went to Holang-iui Dosi, are you familiar with the Dangun folklore?” He asks you as you nod, smile of your own creeping up your lips. “Awh good, so you know that in the story there was a tiger and a bear right?” More nodding. “The bear and the tiger had prayed to Hwangung (the son of the lord of the heaven’s) to be human after he had established a culture on the Earth below him. He told the bear and tiger to eat only garlic and mugwort in a cave for one hundred days to cleanse their soul, aiding their transformation of turning into humans.” 

You are on the edge of your seat, listening to him with rapt attention. 

“The bear preserved, transforming into a woman, having a son with Hwangung named Dangun, who established the first nation of Gojoseon in Korea in 2333 B.C.” He blinks breaking your eye contact, looking to the round moon outside the giant glass window.

“What about the tiger?” You ask, wondering why he didn’t mention the other animal in the story. His eyes snap back to yours as he lowers his head and smirks, ears pressing back to his fluffy orange hair. 

“You’re looking at him.” He says with caution. You watch his puffy lips form a tight line, the cupids bow of his upper lip was in the shape of a perfect M. 

Your eyes were as wide as the moon outside. You inhale sharply. You had to be dreaming. 

“I made it to about day sixty-four and gave up, leaving the hope at being a real human.” He confesses a little sheepishly to you. “I’m stuck in this in between state, cursed to wait eternity patiently because I couldn’t do that as a tiger.” His brows furrowed as he places his hands in his lap, elbows resting on his thighs, folding his hands together, thinking on his words for a minute. “My appearance is more human than tiger, if I hide the obvious bits right.” You nod, not realizing he was a tiger-man when you first met him, although it was dark. “I’m more a tiger in my needs and wants though, those always boiling down to my raw natural side.” Your head was hurting at all the up and down motions you were making today as you nod once more. 

“Have you always lived here?” You ask suddenly, wanting to know all about him. “Where is here?” You look to the glass outside again as he roars another laugh at you- literally. 

“We are on the Holang-iui Dosi side of the mountain.” He gets up from his stool to get you both some more water as you clean up your plates, setting them in the waiting water of the sink. He pauses, seeing you clean up in his home made his heart flutter at your actions. “You don’t have to do that.” He lightly grabs your forearm. He hears your heart beat fast and your breathing stop for a minute. 

“Oh, no, please let me. It’s the least I can do for you being my hero.” You know he can probably see the flush on the tips of your ears as you start to clean the forks. “Please, tell me more!” You pause to beam him your brightest smile. You miss the way he bites the inside of his cheek at your actions. 

He tells you that he built this house many, many years ago, though, he remodeled several years ago, making it more “modern”. It was in a very secluded area of the forest. There was no clear path to get to it so nobody bothered him except the brown and moon bears that lived on the mountain with him. The last visiter he had was a man who was trying to map the land way before the industrial era. He let the man live in exchange for his silence of his existence, asking him to map the area as remote. He lived a peaceful life away from the humans, only going down the mountain when he absolutely needed to. Other than that he lived a quiet life, playing soccer and swimming in the lake most days to stay active. He liked reading and learning different languages, since he’s all the time in the world to study them, you figure that’s why he speaks so fluently and clear. He enjoys music and was teaching himself how to play different instruments. The current one was the drums. He shows you a little add on room by the kitchen that he stored his music making tools in, you were a little shocked he had a computer in there, the house being absent of all technology besides that and the oven and a few stray outlets in the kitchen. 

He finishes telling you everything as you sit down on the couch with a whistle. “Wow….” You trail off as he comes to sit next to you, cushions dipping with his weight. “That’s pretty impressive!” You compliment him as his cheeks flame up. 

“T-Thank you!” He says in a short tone. 

“Hey, how did you know I needed help?” You ask him as he fidgets with his thumbs, not looking at you once more. “How did you know that bear was chasing me to Gom-ui Dosi?” 

He clears his throat, eyes not meeting yours, as he says, “I make nightly patrols. That particular bear, Shownu, gives me trouble all the time. He had said there was someone on the path that had food so he was going to investigate. You’re lucky he talks out loud or I would have never found you.”

You sat there in silence for a minute, more comfortable now that you know about his past and his motives. 

“Well, thank you for saving me.” You grin at him, turning to face him dead on. His ears twitch but his expression doesn’t shift. 

“Your welcome, little human.” He calls you that again. 

“Aren’t you technically a human?” You ask him as he scrunches his nose up in thought. 

“I suppose I’m the best of both worlds.” He chuckles gently, looking up to his ceiling for a minute. “Now that I’ve told you about myself, will you tell me why how you’ve come to be here, little one?” Oh, now the nickname changes since you’ve questioned his human title. 

“Well…” You trail off at the memories. The weeks leading up to you coming here to Korea weren’t very pleasant, but, maybe you really needed to voice your thoughts. “Well, I had been dating this guy….” You pause to think again. “Do you know about, like, dating culture and stuff?” You ask him suddenly as he chuckles, smiling sweetly to you as he nods and beckons you to continue with a wave of a hand in your direction. “Okay, so, I was dating this guy, Hoseok. He was perfect, and I mean perfect. I thought I was going to marry the guy after college! Anyways, he was going to take me to Korea to meet his family for the first time for Gaecheonjeol, he paid for everything but my flight. He was sweet, letting me research things to do all over Korea since we’d basically be staying a whole month. I wanted to take the next year off of doing something really crazy since I graduated in May. I wanted to do something big so this was perfect- coming to Korea, meeting his parents, enjoying my time away from home….I waitressed at a small bar where I live, it’s right down the street from our apartment...Well, now it’s his apartment. I- uh- I came home two weeks before we were going to leave to come here, so I can meet his parents and his sister for the first time and I was so so so excited. I thought my life was perfect until...Until I walked in on him balls deep in my best friend in the bed I fell asleep next to him at night….I moved out the next day as he cried and begged me to stay with him. My ex- best friend cried too saying that she wanted to tell me but couldn’t and I don’t blame her. Wrath has no fury like a woman scorned...I still wanted to come here though...But I’m here Hoseok-less now.” You finish your rant, setting your hands that you were talking dramatically with down at you sides, looking at his deadpan expression with a sheepish one of your own. 

He blinks a few times then offers you a pity-filled half smile, only one dimple popping through his skin. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” He sympathizes with you. “He sounds like an ass.” 

You giggle in surprise. “You’re more modern than I thought!” Laughing through your words.

He roars a laughter back. “I keep up with what the kids are saying nowadays!” 

You both talk about various topics, like, what it was like living on earth throughout the changing years, who was the smartest person to grace the earth, the best writers and musicians of all time, and so many more subjects you lost count. You finally cave and produce a yawn as he mirrors you, showing off his pearly canines off. 

“Little one, you’ve had quite the evening. Why don’t you rest?” He asks you as you nod, your eyelids droopy with the exhaustion of sleep creeping up on you. The whole time you’ve been here, you’ve completely forgotten about the pain in the back of your head and you life outside here. 

“Oh, Jooheon?” You ask him as he gets up, he turns, eyes peering over his dark shoulder at you. “You, um, didn’t happen to grab my phone did you?” He slants his smile and shakes his head no. 

“I was more concerned about the human who fainted, hitting the back of her head on some old brick.” He responses cheekily as he walks to his kitchen as you laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” You yawn again and stretch making a small moaning sound as your bones creaked in protest. You shifted down the couch, flopping over on your side as your eyelids start to flutter closed. “Goodnight Jooheon.”

He turns as he realizes you never told him your name as he turns around to you breathing softly, curled up on the his sofa. He pads over to your peaceful form, grabbing his favorite blanket and goes to throw it over you. His eyes widen at the sight. There on her body, the skin was revealed where her shirt was flipped up a little, was an inked orange and black tail winding down the side if her. He wondered for a minute if there was more to the ink, if there really was a tiger running down the side of her body, moving along with her daily motions. He wondered if he’d get to see it ever...No. Jooheon. She’s a human. You are not. The gods have not smiled upon you. He reminds himself as he tucks her in. Content to have her smelling of him for the time being. 

He leans down for a split second, smelling her citrus fragrance of her perfume as he presses his lips to the soft skin of her forehead, whispering into the quiet night air, “Goodnight, my little human.”

\-------

“My hero!” You giggle as the tiger-man hands you your phone the following morning. He said he had went out after you fell asleep to retrieve it for you. You were happy to have the little gadget in your hands again as you inspect it over. No nicks, not scratches, nothing was broken, but it was dead. That much you knew. “You don’t happen to have an outlet do you?” He hooks up your device to one of the few he had in the kitchen, you luckily had a charging cable in your backpack. 

You sip the coffee he had brewed for you as you watch the sun climb the sky over the pointy mountain peaks, waiting for your phone to charge. His couch was pretty comfy, surprisingly, you had no neck issues or back pain when you woke up to him once again making you delicious smelling food. 

Your phone was done taking forever to return to the land of the living as it dings and dings and dings. You set your coffee down on the island, finished with your food, officially, as you scramble to see what all the commotion had been about. “Sorry, I’ll clean that up in a minute!” You call over your shoulder as he smiles and huffs a chuckle at you. He had been silent a large portion of the morning, you wondered if he wanted you to leave soon, maybe you’ve overstayed your welcome at the ancient hybrids home? You wonder as you see missed calls and texts pouring through. Some of them from your parents, most of them from numbers you don’t recognize, and your breathing stops as you drop your phone on the garnet countertops. 

Most of them were from Hoseok. 

“What’s wrong?” Jooheon is in front of you in a flash, concern in his eyes, looking at the device on his countertop like it hurt you somehow. “Little one, what’s wrong?” He grabs one of your hands in his large one and you could instantly feel the heat rocket to your cheeks. 

You look at the phone as you give a weak smile up at the tiger whose tail was flicking back and forth in a hurried motion, ears where slightly back. “I forgot I put my ex on as my emergency contact for the trip.” You confess as he blinks twice then nods, dropping your hand from his. Does he look...upset? He starts to clean up the plates, turning, breaking eye contact as he does so. Being the impulse queen, you hug his back, pressing your hand around him to stop what he is doing. “Sorry. I can do that.” You sigh into his tense back. “I’ll up clean and make a few calls, if you don’t mind. Then, I’ll be on my way and out of your...fur.” You smile into his back as he gives you a low-pitched warning snarl. 

“Little one, stay as long as you like.” 

\-----

Spend the next hour returning the calls and texts, listening to all the voicemails from various police forces and the tour company. You assured them you are safe, back at your hotel, safe and sound, You had only gotten lost and spent the night at the bottom of the mountain town’s inn, your phone had just been dead. They all were very relieved but happy you were okay. Your parents were worried, but, they were happy to hear that you were doing well, your dad scolding you from straying from the path. You nod along as Jooheon watches fondly from the couch, getting up to help with you some Korean on the first few calls then again when he wanted to brew more coffee. 

They only person you don’t call back is Hoseok. You do text him, though, thanking him for being concerned but you were indeed okay, shutting off your phone after that, not wanting to converse any longer. 

Once you finish taking care of that, you wash the plates like you said you were going to, batting away Jooheon whenever he wanted to stick his paws anywhere near the dishes from breakfast. 

This felt oddly domestic. And, you were oddly okay with feeling like that. Yes, every time you looked at the tiger-man you got butterflies in your stomach, but, it was more than that. This felt like home in a weird way. You enjoyed his looks, yes. You enjoyed his company, yes. You enjoyed his opinions on things big and small, trivial and not so much. You liked this spacious yet tiny loft. It really made you feel a peace being here with this...well, stranger. Was he really a stranger? You feel like you know him. You stop yourself from pressing those thoughts. Was this wishful thinking? You had sworn off all creatures of the opposite sex remember? You had to be picky about who you choose to come into your life. 

He comes up behind your thinking figure at the sink as you are lost in thought. He sees the wheels spinning and spinning behind your sweet, caring eyes as he makes a noise he hasn’t made in a while.

He chuffs at you. (Tigers chuff to their human keepers in zoos to show that they are happy or excited. In the wild they do it as a non-threatening greeting or when they are courting each other)

You immediately chuff back, well, as best a human could chuff, still lost in the depths of your mind, not thinking twice about the sound he just made at all as you finish doing the last dish as you set it on the drying rack. He places his hands on you shoulders and gingerly spins you around to face him. You smile softly at him, finally being pulled from your thoughts to stare at his eyes which were searching yours with confusion. 

“Did you just chuff back to me?” He asks you, tone very serious. 

You tilt your head, hair swinging with you as your raise a brow to him. “Oh, you chuffed at me?” You make the noise at him and he responds immediately with his own, real tiger chuff at you, making your little hairs on your arms stand. 

“How do you know how to chuff, little one?” He searches your eyes again as you giggle, shoulders still bound in his grip on you. 

“Ah, maybe it’s time for me to come clean..” You trail off, breaking his furrowing gaze he’s had on you as he drops his arms, releasing you from his warm palms on the tops of your shoulders. 

You tell him about yourself, that you’ve loved tigers since you were little, obsessing over them even. You point to the side of yourself where you got one tattooed on your body your junior year of college, the year of the tiger was strong with you as you laughed. You explained that you spent three months in Thailand volunteering at a cub sanctuary, chuffing was like breathing there, you did it all day to comfort them. As soon as one made the noise you’d follow up with your own, making sure they were comforted. You laugh and say that you’ve wanted to come here and cross off Holang-iui Dosi off your list for years, being tiger obsessed and all. 

You gaze up to him as he’s staring at you with his mouth hanging open. “I- I -uh- I realize this probably really weird for you….being that you are, you know….a tiger….well kinda. Sorry this was probably super freaking weird. I should really go now…” You turn to walk away as he emits a low warning to you again. 

“Stay.” Jooheon grabs your wrist gently, worried you would leave him, that he would be alone. That he would never see you again. This felt right. You being in his house, with him, felt so incredibly right. ”Please stay.” His tone betrays his cool persona as he flushes almost as bright as his hair. “You have a month left to visit right?” You nod once, eyes blowing wide. “Then, if you would like to, little one, why don’t you share it with me?”

\-----

You agree to share the rest of your time in Korea with him. You had to get your clothes and check out of the hotel you were staying at first and foremost though. He wouldn’t let you go by yourself, worried about the people and the bears lingering on the outsides of his property. You agree to his terms as he gears up for the outside world, beanie placed firmly over his ears, tail tucked firmly in a pair of holeless jeans, you realize he owns a lot of dark clothes. Not that you were complaint by any means, he was stunning in them. 

You on the other hand, needed to get into a shower or bath or something! You smelled ripe and not in a juicy kind of way. 

“Ready little one?” He asks you, smile on his puffy lips as he grabs a set of keys hanging by the door. You beam back to him. 

“Ready holang-i (tiger).” 

You miss the way he pauses when you speak his native language to him, you miss the way his ears twitch and the blush that paints his face as you both head back to the city below. 

——

“Little one?” Jooheon asks you as you both step off the train, the desired station was busy but you figured it was the holiday for the Korean people.

“Yes Jooheon?” You respond, smile on your lips from saying his name out loud in the middle of the station. 

“I don’t even know your real name.” He confesses, eyes disappearing, being replaced by half moons as you walk up the steps to daylight. “You never told me.” 

“Oh!” You exclaim turning to him as you were a little ahead of him on the steps. “I’m sorry! Gosh, that’s so rude of me, huh?” Cars and people were whizzing past the, air of the city was slightly sour as you inhaled the sights of the neon and flashing lights around you. You realize you prefer the cool of the mountain air better than the honking and noise of the city. “My name is y/n.” You smile as he reaches the last step, turning in the direction of the hotel as he pauses. 

He watched you walk away from him as he hurries to catch up to you, hating you turning your back to him. He replays your name over and over his head like a broken record, liking the letters than make up your name just a little more than the others in the alphabet. 

——-

Success! 

You had gathered your things in your room quickly, doing a once over, just in case you forgot anything and then you checked out early, saying something had come up. The staff was more than kind to you and you honestly felt bad for telling them a little white lie but they’d never know. You didn’t want Jooheon to see the state you left your room in and you asked him to get you a coffee from the cute shop across the street while he waited for you. 

You tug your suitcase behind you as you walk outside into the busy city once more. You cross the street and head to the coffee shop across the way. You hoped he knew how to use the money you gave him. Of course he would right? He’s been around longer than anyone should be on this planet, he could figure out coffee and money right? 

He emerges right as you cross the street, two medium, steaming coffees in hand as you finish crossing the pavement. He smiles so tenderly at you, you about melt into a puddle in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Let me carry that for you, little one.” He practically purs, brushing his hands up against yours, leaning over you to chuff quickly and quietly into your ear as he hands you your coffee. You blush as you give him a little one back, earning you more of his dimpled simple once more, eyes dissolving as he gazes fondly at you. You stare at him for a split second, heart racing, thinking the caffeine wasn’t going to help your situation. 

“Y/n?” Someone calls your name. 

You know that voice….

You spin around, almost dropping the coffee Jooheon had just gotten you as you see your disgusting ex boyfriend and ex best friend walking towards you, parting the sea of busy people. Their expressions were a little more than shocked, brows raised, he drops the hold on her hand as he races over to you. Panic washing over his handsome features. Just like that night you found them….

“Oh my god, y/n? Is that you?” Your heart is really racing now.

Jooheon hears it, the blood flowing through your veins. He knots his brows together, stomach dropping at the way she was reacting. Was this the douche bag she was telling him about? You looked like she was going to throw up, no. Maybe cry? Both? He wasn’t sure. The male got closer and Jooheon bristled, his skin boiling. 

“Y/n, we’ve been so worried.” The male goes to throw his hands around her as she steps back. That’da girl Jooheon thinks.

He tries again as Jooheon says as low as he could make his human voice go, “Don’t touch her.” She turns around and gives him a weak smile as the male drops his dramatic persona to size up Jooheon with narrowed eyes. If he was still a tiger, Jooheon would have kicked the snot out of him. If only….

The other males eyes widen, finger being pointed in his direction. Oh shit. “Aren’t you One Hundred?” He asks suddenly as Jooheon’s fight or flight mode is choosing to do the later right now. Jooheon thrusts the other coffee cup in her free hand as he gently pushes her to start walking ahead of him, while he trailed along her luggage. 

“Jooheon?” She asks as he keeps nudging her along back to the station. “Jooheon what’s happening?” 

He couldn’t talk right now, throat going dry. He shakes his head as they head down the steps, waiting for the train back to the mountain town. 

——-

“Will you please tell me now?” You place the cold coffee on the island in his loft as you look at him, sun setting behind him making him appear to be on fire as he removes his beanie and throws his keys up on the hook. 

He was silent the whole way here, on both trains, and through the forest. You didn’t push him once, knowing that he would tell you when he was ready, but, seeing as you would be a guest in his house for the the next coming weeks you wanted to know what had set him off. He heads up his ladder, quietly in thought. Probably to change into some pants that where more comfortable for his tail you think as you grab a mug in his drink cabinet and poured your literal cold brew in it. Frick. He lacked a microwave. You hugged as you drank it anyway, seeing him reamerge with some new pants on as he walks over to you. 

You chuff at him, trying to pull him down a spiraling path of self destructive thoughts you knew he was concocting behind his rich observant eyes. 

He chuffs back as he pulls up half his smile to greet you in his kitchen. You set the cup down as he places his hands lightly on your hips, brows dipping down and creasing his forehead again. 

“Jooheon?” You question him as he looks at your feet not at you eyes. You place a palm on his navy shirt, right in the middle of his chest. “If Hoseok said something that set you off, please ignore it. I told you he was a royal ass.” You soothe him with your words as you follow it up with a little chuff which he returns right away. 

He opens his mouth but pauses, closing it once more to raise his stunning eyes to meet yours. “I haven’t been honest with you.” He starts confession as you nod, not taking your palm away from his shirt. “I do go to the city, a lot more than I want to. I write a lot of music, I produce it, rap even. I go by the nickname One Hundred… you get where it comes from...the folklore that’s actually true...but yeah I do it for fun. I have a small studio in the city I enjoy writing at, the buzz of the city gets me hyped, but, I return here every night. I can’t be away from my roots too long, it feels off.” He stops again, flicking his gaze to you, nervousness painted his features, his ears folded and twitched. “That night I did happen to see you by chance but I was returning from the city, taking the long way home when I saw what was happening in Gom-iui Dosi, I had to step in…” He looks right at you now, as if he was looking right at you. “I’m sorry I kinda lied to you… but, I promise you that was the only lie I’ve told you. Nothing else. I promise you I won’t lie to you again.” He grunts out, looking at you still, waiting for your response. 

You blink back. 

“You are One Hundred?” He nods. “The real live One Hundred?” He cracks a smile. “Hoseok showed me all your songs! He listened to you all the time and got me hooked!” You shriek, placing your hands on your head, shaking it slightly. “Okay, so not only are you immortal, you’re a hybrid tiger-man, and you’re the famous rapper One Hundred!” His eyes disappear as his heart is threatening to burst out of his sternum. She’s listened to his songs? How amazing is that?! 

He does something he also hasn’t done in a long time: he rubs his face on the top of her hair, marking her with his scent, as he chuffs a few more times as he moves his face back and forth of her soft strands. She embraces him from the front, Melting their bodies together. Jooheon knew it. He was smitten. The arrow of love shot through his heart as he wrapped his paws around her, snuggling her close, inhaling his scent as he continues to chuff at her. 

Jooheon’s dull world was colorful now that she was here.

———-

You spent the next week sleeping on Jooheon’s couch in the middle of the woods, enjoying your vacation to the fullest. He was a little more than peeved you refused to take his bed every night. It was his house, why should you sleep in his bed? Especially since you were here, rent free. He refused that from you, making you stick out your tongue at him. Both stubborn little tigers you were. 

You could hear him in his little studio this morning, the bitter bean juice smell making you rise from your slumber, body craving the caffeine as the sun was piercing through the autumn sky, climbing higher and higher. 

You stretch, little noises escaping your throat as you hear him give you a tiger moan from the confines of his studio, over the loud driving beat he was working on. Being the big cat hybrid he was, he was very vocal with you now, calling to you throughout the house in low grunts and breathy moans, chuffing at you day and night, he even roared at you when you were taking too long in the shower. You were always happy to respond back, knowing he was so thrilled he could be himself around you in full. 

You entered the kitchen area, your feet a little cold on the hardwood as you made each of you a cup of the steaming dark liquid that just finished being made. He likes a little honey and one teaspoon of hazelnut creamer. You like sugar and three teaspoons of French vanilla creamer in your liquid courage. 

He grunts at you again as you take his cup into his room, knocking first. He just responds with a semi-snarl. You know it’s friendly though, you’ve picked up on so many of his noises lately, as well as his habits. He scrunches his nose in thought often. He also tilts his head slightly when he’s questioning something or unsure of himself. He likes to touch some part of your body when you are around, either with his hands or he winds his tail around you, that habit was probably your favorite. 

He turns off the recording as he spins in his chair to face you, dimples and moons greeting you on this fine autumn day. He chuffs loud, dragging the noise out, standing to welcome you into is music cave. You chuff back to him as he returns it, you hand him the warm mug as he leans in and kisses your forehead, making your heart perform incredible leaps, probably backflips at this point. “Good morning, my little one.” If he could purr, he’d be doing it right now as you chuff. He rubs his face on your hair delicately, back and forth for a minute, making you giggle. 

This was the farthest you’ve gotten with him. 

Again, you were not one to complain, because, damn, your stomach threatens to burst out of your skin every time he even looks at you. But, you couldn’t hope but long for more, wishing there was more than just him marking you or just brushing fingertips as you handed him his coffee or his soft tail tickling the inside of your thigh. You wish one day he’d lean over and kiss you. 

He probably wanted to as well you think as he offers you his leather chair to sit for the feast of sounds he’d be showing you today. You've caught him staring at you several times through the day, multiple times, making your butterflies threaten to push the food up from your belly. You remember who he really truly is, an immortal, cursed to walk on this world alone. Relationships were probably so hard for him. He’s never told you about anything like that, no family, no lovers. You thought you had it bad with Hoseok huh? You never pressed or asked him about it though, knowing Jooheon, he would tell you when he was ready. If he was ever ready. 

He leans over you as he clicks a few things on his computer mouse, whispering close to you, lips almost by the shell of your ear. “These are just the raw rough drafts. I’m sending them over to the boys so they can see if they like it.” His hot breath on your ear was going to make you see stars. He makes a warm chuckle as he sees you stiffen. He presses play and you are in awe of his beautiful melodies contrasting wonderfully with the driving best of the bass. It was a beautifully written, hand crafted masterpiece of art, much like the tiger-man you are staying with. 

———

It was your second week here at the mountain loft, when Jooheon surprised you by dragging a huge mattress through the door one morning while you were making each of you breakfast. 

You had easily fallen into routine with each other. You felt like you were getting used to life here, life with Jooheon. The feelings you had for him continued to grow, the butterflies remained a constant buzz, floating around in your stomach day in and day out. You figure out he’s more silly than he originally led you to believe, goofing off at every chance he could get with you. He loved your opinions on his music, constantly wanting to know your thoughts on the tracks he was working on it s lyric that could be improved. He was thoughtful and kind, full of charm and charisma, and he was just an all around interesting and fun hybrid to be around. 

You couldn’t be happier.

———-

Jooheon had upgraded you to the suite he joked with you, kissing your forehead when he left again later than day saying there was so business he had to take care of at the record label, that he would be back as soon as he could. You nodded into his huge, puffy windbreaker as he rubbed his face on your head gently. He would take you if he could, but, it was strictly business and he needed his studio to look extra nice when you came to visit. 

You hugged for several more minutes, not really wanting to let each other go. He gives you a final long chuff as he kisses your forehead tenderly again and leaves you to enjoy some alone time. 

You really didn’t know what to do with yourself, it wasn’t like he had a TV you could binge watch some shows you were planning on cycling through. You look around his stunning loft for more than a few minutes, trying to spot something to entertain yourself with. You look at a hair ball gliding across the hardwood as you crack your knuckles with a wide grin.

Cleaning it is! 

———

You were about half way through the lower half of the house, starting from the huge glass window coming to find yourself currently in his kitchen, speakers blasting mostly his music, you were a cleaning freak, when you hear a tapping on the glass. You look over at the glass to see not one, not two, but five bears sitting on the grass outside, watching you. 

Your stomach lurched towards the hardwood floor you are mopping. Oh my god, you think to yourself as you quiet the speaker. What’s happening? You hear them all grunting and growling, your happiness being dissolved into thin air. Should you do anything? They were on the outside right? But five...It didn’t appear that they wanted to be inside but you didn’t know why they were here. Each of them moon bears, the little patch of white fur on their chests giving that away. Several of the leaned forward to tap again, claws ranking on the glass. What’s happening? You ask yourself again as you hear the front door being twisted and turned, the handle was being jiggled back and forth, when suddenly you hear it turn, lock clicking back you hear a loud animal like shout some of the bears getting up to come to the front of your door, pushing it open to reveal the giant moon bear coming clean into the loft. 

You scream in terror and climb up the stairs, the bear hot on your tail once more, you scramble up the steps of the wooden ladder as the creature swipes at you with his paw, claws slicing your shirt and the skin on your back like butter, you yell again as the bear is gnashing its teeth behind you. You reach the top and try to kick down the ladder with no luck. The wood was screwed in place. You scramble to the edge of the loft, jumping on the bed you share with your tiger as the grunting and growling is growing and growing until it’s right in front of you once more. The smell was driving you mad as you try to curl up in a ball as tight as you can around yourself. It lets out the most powerful bear roar, the noise bellowing through the afternoon air, causing the hair on your head to flutter around with the force of the call. 

You were dead meat for sure. 

That’s when you hear it below you, entering the house, the big cat snarl, sounding absolutely mean and vile and vicious. 

Your hero has come to the rescue once more. The bears below you all scream and wail, you hear snapping whimpering, you wonder what’s going on down there as you lift your head to be met with the bear in front of you once more. You gulp as you see the paw coming down, the claws cut through your back once more. 

You shout in pain once more, your vision was blurring. You could feel the blood oozing out of your skin, the pain was shutting down your body. Jooheon roars once more, you try to chuff to let him know you are alright as the furry beasts paw scratches you for a third time. 

He’s on the balcony now, jumping on the bears back, teeth sinking into his skull as your vision shifts in and out. “Jooheon…” was all you could manage until you slumped over your sheets, leaving Jooheon to battle it out with the bears while you slip into unconsciousness. 

——-

Jooheon was so mad at himself, so so so mad at himself. He hears her scream from miles away, the sound pricking his ears, he was returning from his brief meeting at the label when he hears her. He pauses only for a second, to distinguish if it was one of pain or she was having fun. He hears growling and groaning. 

It was one of pain. 

He takes off, flying down the weathered paths towards home, towards her, the most delicate beautiful creature he could ever hope to find on this green earth. He was so mad he didn’t take her with him. He thought maybe she wanted some alone time, some hours to herself. Now he has no idea what he’s racing towards as he thunders through the thickening trees and brush underfoot. He was so incredibly angry at himself.

He comes up to the clearing of the house seeing several moon bears in his secluded mountain home. His anger peaked as he rushes into his front room with a deep roar, his tiger side taking over. He let the animal he once was consume him again as he clawed and bit and fought his way to the ringleader of the animals in his balcony. Who was also hurting his little human. 

He wasn’t sure what happened, he wasn’t sure how there was a dead bear in the middle of his house as his clouded vision returned to normal. He was just worried about her. 

He quickly wraps her up close to him and runs a bath, checking her vitals as he strips her clothes off her. The last thing on his mind was checking out the swell of her breasts or the tiger inked along on her skin. No. Jooheon needed to stop the bleeding on her back as he got the alcohol from the medicine cabinet. Good thing she was unconscious, he knew it must be stinging and biting her mortal flesh to no end. 

Jooheon was so so so mad at himself for not being there to protect his human, the one that’s been so accepting of him, who cares for him, who is his world. He can’t believe he let this happen. 

——-

You woke up the next morning, back a little sore as you give a slight stretch and yawn. You feel the bed dip with the weight of your tiger-man, his form shadows over you as you smile up at him, giving him a little chuff which he reproduces warmly, embracing you from above. 

“My little human.” He says in between chuffs and tiger noises. “I was so worried.” He pulls away with dimples set in his face, soft eyes observing yours. 

“Jooheonie,” you giggle as he chuffs at the nickname you give him. “What’s wrong?” As soon as you say it you gasp, remembering the break in, remembering the bears. Your eyes blew wide as you examined him as his expression slants. “Are you hurt?” You ask him as he snarls a roar at you. 

“Am I hurt?! You got attacked by the biggest bear in the forest and you are asking ME if I’m hurt?!” He asks you, a little exasperated but he smiles and embraces you with a hearty chuckle. “Oh my god.” He laughs at loud, shoulders shaking as you realize he’s crying. “I love you.” 

Your heart stops. No for real. You feel like you are about to pass out again. You pull away as he looks at you with a goofy expression, puffy lips hanging open, eyes bloodshot and teary, ears flat in his orange fluffy head. He’s searching your eyes as he turns his eyebrows up, worried he has finally said the wrong thing to make you leave. He said it. He finally said it. 

“I love you too holang-i.” You beam up at him, flashing him your teeth as you chuff gently to him as he gives you a small one back, still staring at you in awe. He leans over you and presses his lips into yours. You all but stop breathing. You instantly kiss him back. You feel like a kid on Christmas getting the toy that you've always wanted. 

You knew it in your soul from that moment on: Jooheon was your home. 

——-

You called you parents a days later, telling them you found a job in Korea and you were moving out here. They were a little worried but you assured them you had a friend in the company that would take care of you. Which was true, when Jooheon left for that meeting a few days ago, it was to get you a job at the label, for you to be his personal marketing assistant and manager, since he’s never had one before, doing just fine in his own. His popularity was increasing and he was a bit behind on technology so he wanted some help. The company agreed, landing you one of the best jobs in the music business, aside from being the star themselves. You were floored. Jooheon was so perfect, so caring, wanting you to stay by his side even longer, you melt every time you think about it. Jooheon was a match made in heaven. 

Heaven….

Speaking of heaven, Hwanung, the shining son of lord of the heaven’s, came to pay you and Jooheon a visit. Saying that he would remove the curse on the tiger, grating him to be a real human, ending his in between state, if you two were to prove a successful relationship for one hundred days. He would turn Jooheon a full human, removing his immortal status as long as you both continued to love each other unconditionally. You didn’t expect him to give up his title, his whole animal side so easily. He picked you up and spinned you around, laughing all the while, dimples never leaving his face as he roared out his laughter. 

“I don’t a life where I can’t grow old with you, little one.” He says, looking the happiest you’ve ever seen him. What a doll. You didn’t want that life either as you agreed to Hwanung’s terms, grinning back to your big bad kitty sweetly. 

A life without Jooheon was one you couldn’t imagine living without as he puts you down and kisses you again passionately. 

You went to Korea looking to find yourself and on the way you found the love your life, who just happens to be an immortal half-tiger being. 

\----

That’s what happened once upon a time, when the tigers blew smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----
> 
> Ahhhhh! My first Monsta X fic! I hope I did Jooheonie justice! 
> 
> It was requested on my Tumblr to do a Jooheon Hybrid story for my 1,000 follower special and the more I researched tigers and Korean folklore, I fell down the rabbit hole of writing Holang-i. I couldn't stop writing! It was so much fun! So, I think I'm going to continue this ancient hybrid series with the other members of Monsta X, so, stay tuned for those! 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading! Much love! <3333


End file.
